Si ça fait mal
by Synder-san
Summary: Traduction du one-shot "If it Hurts", de Nanaki BH ( A qui j'adresse un grand merciiii ! :3 ) [ Shonen-Ai : Gakupo x Kaito ] Inspiré de "Magnet"


_**AN :**_ Troisième traduction ! :D

Ce texte est tout simplement MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Le style d'écriture de **Nanaki BH** _( que je remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette petite merveille ! x3 )_ n'est autre que splendide !

Donc, vous vous en doutez sûrement, le niveau est un tantinet _( en fait est __**CARRÉMENT**__ )_ plus élevé que les deux traductions précédentes, et c'est pourquoi je suis encore plus effrayée à l'idée d'avoir engendré de grandes contradictions xS

_PS :_ Franchement, j'ai eu du mal avec la coordination des temps, donc si vous pensez qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre un passé simple à la place d'un imparfait, ect... Surtout, dîtes le moi x)

C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai encore une fois de me faire remarquer si certains passages vous paraissent mal écrits, un peu étranges voire même complètement incompréhensibles ! ^.^'

Et, comme toujours, je vous conseille **_VIVEMENT_** _( j'aime me répéter xD )_ de lire la version originale, où les idées y sont bien mieux exprimées !

s/6498651/1/If-It-Hurts

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Je m'éveillai lorsque mon réveil sonna, me retournai, mais tu n'étais pas là. Un poids s'immisciait déjà dans mon cœur alors je constatai que les draps étaient froids là où tu avais été. En vérité, ce poids avait été présent tout du long, et ne m'avait jamais quitté. L'anticipation, l'anxiété dont j'espérais m'être débarrassé la nuit dernière demeurent encore.

C'était un sentiment troublant, de l'espoir et de la crainte; le fait de savoir que je devais bientôt aller à l'école s'écrasant oppressivement sur mes épaules. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais tout simplement sécher si cela devenait trop dur à supporter, mais je pense que je me suis absenté beaucoup trop longtemps pour continuer de faire ça. Et même si je tombais malade maintenant, je me forcerais à tenir sur mes pieds et à me traîner jusqu'à l'école pour entamer une journée encore plus infernale que d'habitude. Tu disais que les choses ne pouvaient être pires une fois qu'elles avaient atteint ce stade, mais je continue de penser qu'elle le peuvent encore.

Je me suis a moitié-retourné, suis à moitié-tombé du lit et ai traîné mes pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mon dos était un peu endolori, mais cela m'a plutôt fait sourire, me rappelant de tes mains la nuit dernière.

Là ou personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir me comprendre, tu as toujours su être rassurant, même si les mots que tu disais pour m'apaiser étaient souvent prononcés avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Je sais que tu penses ces mots, parce que tu ressens la même chose que moi.

L'eau chaude améliora quelque peu mon humeur, mais même ça ne pouvait dissiper l'angoisse de ce qui allait m'attendre à mon retour en classe.

Je sortis de la douche et fis un pas vers la serviette mouillée que tu avais laissé sur le sol. Lors de la semaine où tu es resté à mon appartement, tu as apporté cette serviette et tu as encore oublié de l'accrocher sur l'étendoir. Lavande, ce qui n'est pas couleur préférée donc je me fiche de savoir que tu l'aies jeté comme ça, mais maintenant, je repense à toi.

J'allais certainement être en retard à ce rythme, mais j'ai pris soin d'accrocher la serviette sur l'étendoir à côté de la mienne et ai admiré le charme de la lavande à côté du bleu. Dire que dans quelques mois seulement, je pourrais voir ta serviette suspendue près de la mienne régulièrement et que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de ce que pensent les autres à propos d'une chose aussi simple que celle la.

Le temps que j'ai passé à mettre mon uniforme est un peu vague. Un pied est entré dans une chaussette et l'autre dans une autre chaussette, comme d'habitude, ma ceinture fut bouclée comme d'habitude et je partis dans la cuisine pour faire des toasts, comme d'habitude. J'ai dû rire lorsque j'ai remarqué un morceau de toast froid m'attendant déjà sur la table. Tu as même laissé la confiture pour moi parce que tu sais que j'aime les choses sucrées.

A côté de l'assiette, il y avait un petite lettre écrite de tes mains.

_[ Souri ! XoX Je te verrai à l'école ? ]_

Pour être honnête, je ne pouvais retenir le coin de mes lèvre de s'agiter, mais cela ne m'a pas empêcher de me rappeler pourquoi je n'ai souri aux premiers abords. Puis, à côté du mot, il y avait une autre lettre dans une enveloppe. Le rebord avait été déchiré sans la moindre finesse et le contenu y avait été renfoncé sans douceur, sans même être repliée de la façon où elle l'avait auparavant été.

Je t'aurais peut-être crié dessus pour l'avoir ouverte, mais je savais pourquoi elle t'avait intriguée. Je l'ai lu uniquement parce que je m'y sentais obligé.

_[ Kaito,_

_Nous comprenons que tu dois traverser un moment difficile, mais pense à ton futur s'il te plaît. Il y a une adorable jeune fille que n- ]_

J'ai relevé les yeux avant même d'avoir terminé la phrase. Au moins, il ont eut la courtoisie d'en venir aux faits sans même me faire lire le reste pour que je comprenne. Même si cela ne fit que me frustrer.

Ne prenant que les choses nécessaires et les fourrant dans mon sac, j'ai finalement dépassé la porte avec le toast froid dans les mains. La fine couche de confiture de fraise que j'avais étalé dessus m'a quelque peu aidé à le garder entre les doigts. Même si ce n'était plus croustillant, c'était encore un peu sucré et il y avait quelque chose dans le fait que tu l'aies préparé qui me rendait heureux.

Je n'ai vu personne sur le trajet de l'école, ce qui était rare, mais apprécié. C'était agréable de marcher calmement sans personne autour pour m'importuner. Je me suis brièvement demandé si c'était pour cela tu avais décidé de ne pas rester dans le coin et ai attendu que je me réveille. T'avoir à mes côtés pour aller à l'école aurait été rassurant, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer à travers tous ces tourments avec moi. Au moins, tu as encore quelques amis qui semblent t'accepter.

Megurine-san est une fille sympa. Si tu n'étais pas ce que tu étais, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été une bonne petite-amie pour toi. Elle aurait probablement pu t'offrir une vie bien plus agréable que celle que je pourrais t'apporter.

Mes pieds ralentirent et s'arrétèrent presque lorsque je tournai à un coin et que l'imposante silhouette de l'école apparue dans mon champ de vision. Je devais juste me rappeler que tu serais là.

Pour _sourire._

La fille dont le casier était à côté du mien s'arrêta un moment pour m'observer. La porte de son casier était légèrement ouverte et elle continuait de me lancer des regards, essayant de ne pas paraître suspicieuse, mais c'était une évidence pour moi puisque que j'étais habitué à reconnaître cette façon qu'avaient les gens de me regarder. Je voulais dire quelque chose ou juste lui suggérer d'arrêter de me regarder, mais j'ai retenu ma langue.

C'était une fille timide, mais elle m'avait aimé. Elle n'a jamais eu le courage de me le dire, mais je le savais parce qu'elle était la seule fille qui semblait réellement déçue lorsqu'elle a découvert ce que j'étais...

Lorsque j'ai fermé la porte de mon casier, elle sursauta légèrement et s'enfuit avec ses affaires comme si elle ne m'avait pas payé la moindre attention. J'ai poussé un soupir. Même si elle ne m'a pas parlé, au moins, elle n'a pas essayé de me battre de toutes les façons qui soient, comme l'ont fait d'autres; avec leurs mots, leurs regards et leurs poings. Je ne pense pas que ce soient les coups qui fassent le plus mal de toutes manières...

Quand j'arrivai dans ma classe ( 5 minutes et demie en retard - pas de pardon, même pour le plus minime des retards ), il y avait déjà une note qui m'attendait dans le casier de mon bureau. Une fois que le professeur eut cessé de me scruter et que les suspects habituels furent lassé de parler de moi, je la retirai et l'ouvrai silencieusement.

_[ Souri, sexy ! xox J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu viens me voir au déjeuner ? Sur le toit ? ]_

J'ai tenté de te fixer avec une expression ferme au delà de la tête des autres élèves, mais lorsque tu me regardas avec cet air abruti, j'ai simplement rigolé. Pas trop fort, évidement, mais on m'a tout de même dévisagé. J'ai posé ma tête sur le bureau pour le reste de la matinée jusqu'à ce que vienne midi, cependant j'ai gardé ton mot chiffonné dans mes mains.

Tu étais sorti de la salle de classe avant même que je ne puisses te rattraper, un peu comme lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin et ai découvert les draps froids à côté de moi. J'ai encore pris le temps de récupérer mon repas du casier et ai laissé mes pensées dériver sur ce que nous avions fait la nuit d'avant, je pouvais sentir mes joues se réchauffer à ce souvenir. Si je ne m'étais pas forcé d'arrêter, je savais que quelqu'un se serait moqué de moi.

Mon casier avait été épargné aujourd'hui : pas de gribouillages à l'extérieur ni de menaces à l'intérieur. Quand j'y ai glissé ma main, m'attendant à attraper mon panier-repas, je me suis rappelé que je ne m'étais pas sentis réellement affamé avant de partir et n'avais donc pas pris la peine d'amener quoi que ce soit avec moi. Ça a en quelques sortes gâché le plaisir d'avoir un casier propre. J'espérai simplement que tu partagerais ton repas avec moi ou un truc du genre. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas trop embarrassant.

Ton petit mot disait 'Toit ?', comme si c'était une question. Bien que je t'y ai trouvé sans problèmes, debout au bord du bâtiment grillagé, de dos. Lorsque tu as entendu mes bruits de pas, tu lanças un regard en arrière, d'abord un peu prudent et sur le qui-vive, mais en voyant que c'était moi, tu as souri. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour, donc je me suis permis de sourire ouvertement et me suis avancé vers toi.

Et là, tu t'es retourné. Et dans tes mains se trouvait le plus grand bouquet de fleurs que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'acheter. Elles étaient si joliment organisée, je savais que tu ne l'avais pas fait toi-même. Et elles étaient si belles, j'ai tout d'abord eu dû mal à croire qu'elles m'étaient destinées. Je n'y croyais vraiment pas. Je suis juste resté planté là avec une bouche bêtement ouverte jusqu'à ce que tu parcoures le peu de distance nous séparant et me tendes la liasse de bleu et de violet, t'attendant à ce que je l'accepte.

C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai levé mes bras tremblants et ai attrapé les tiges là ou tu les tenais. Mes mains s'entremêlèrent avec les tiennes et nos regard se connectèrent.

Tu es vieux-jeu, et ce bien trop souvent. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour arranger les situations sérieuses. Parfois, tu ne dis pas les bonnes choses et tu me fais pleurer plus que tu n'aides, mais je sais toujours que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un bouquet de fleur pour que tu me dises à quel point ton amour était sincère. Tu n'avais pas à rester au bord du toit et hurler à tous ceux en dessous que les choses étaient ainsi et que leur haine ne pourrait en rien les faire changer.

Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, parce que je le sais.

Mais je t'aime tellement pour ça, de toutes manières.


End file.
